


Take me through the darkness till the brink of the day

by pandaspots



Series: EreJean Week 2014 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Erejean Week, Frotting, HP AU, M/M, asexual!eren, nervous idiots, this is fucking late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is frustrated to the max, Eren decides that after two years of reading his mom's shitty romance novels that he wants to try the real thing, much to his boyfriend's relief.</p>
<p>Also the School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry is an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me through the darkness till the brink of the day

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the actual last day of EreJean Week at AVEN's website doing some serious research  
> heavy duty research to write a single almost pwp thing it me
> 
> i tried to be as respectful and sensible as possible
> 
> title from ABBA's A Man After Midnight because i'm a dork and i was listening to it while i was writing the last sentence yeaaahhh

After the graduation ceremony ended, they ran from the Great Hall. Bolted as far as they could from their colleagues, and ended up somewhere in the seventh floor. Eren' back was against the cold wall, Jean's hands were inside his formal button up shirt, his fingers grazing against his skin. Jean was pressing against Eren, the other's fingers threading through his hair, and then sliding down his back to rest against Jean's butt. That made the blonde boy pause in a way twenty flights of stairs and several paintings didn't.

"Are you serious now?" He had a breathy, teasing lilting in his voice.

"Yes. I think I'm ready. Let's do this." Eren whispered, looking at everywhere but his boyfriend. "I think. Yeah."

"You silly shit, I need to know you're certain. I'm sorry, and I don't mean to pressure you, but I'm frustrated right now and if you're ready to stick your dick in me, I suggest you do so." Jean was very, very horny, and god damn if the thought of Eren looming over him, be it riding him or fucking him, wasn't appealing as hell.

"Yeah, let's do this. Where?"

They looked around.

"Oi, Jean, was that door always there?" He asked, frowning at a weird door.

Jean turned around, and sure as hell there was a weird door jutting out of the rocky wall.

"No. But let's not question it, I think I heard steps."

They stumbled towards the door, quickly getting inside the room, and closing the door. As he leaned on the door to assure himself it was closed, he noticed something off. Despite the room being on the side of the corridor that allowed for windows, it had none. Also, it had a bed. A bed and a bedstand with a bottle of something, a jar of water and glasses. The bed looked hella comfortable, and since he couldn't hear anything outside anymore, he figured they were safe.

"Hey, babe, there's a bed here. You still feeling it?" He asked, putting his hands on Eren's hips.

"I told you, let's do it. I'm actually kind of curious, now." Eren's smile turned kinda devious, and Jean swallowed, just as the brunet slid his hand down his pants. He gasped loudly and the other giggled. "You look cute."

"'Cute' isn't how I wanted to be described right now, you pile of dragonshit." Jean leaned in and hid his face on Eren's shoulder, breathing hard. Eren moved his hand, stroking Jean's dick and making him gasp.

"Babe, you'll always be cute to me." He kissed the other's neck, and Jean shivered.

"Ugh. Call me anything but cute, Eren." His hips bucked against his will.

"Okay. Adorable. Most lovable boy I've ever seen in my life." He had the gall to fucking laugh, but at least he kept moving his hand, and for that Jean was grateful.

"Eren, I swear to god. Let's go to that bed, and you'll lie down, and I'll ride you so hard with some hope I'll make you forget your name. Understood?"

The military tone Jean used had the desired effect of ensuing Eren's obedience, but had the adverse one of making Eren remove the hand from his pants to salute. The brunet sauntered to the bed, sitting down and patting the sheets on his side.

"C'mon, darling, before I lose my nerve."

Jean practically tackled him, climbing all over his lap, biting and licking, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and just touching, for a moment. He touched all of Eren that was unveiled from under the clothes, and watched as the other turned red, and felt something growing under his ass. He ground down on Eren's groin, and he turned even redder.

"Babe, you look so cute. It's like you don't know how to do it."

"Uh... I don't?"

Eren was so red, Jean was pretty sure that if he turned any redder, he'd faint.

"You've never... played? With it? At all?" He asked.

"No, i just... never felt the need, you know?" Eren brought his hands to cover his face, embarrassed. "I'm a freak, ain't I?"

"No!" Jean almost yelled. "No, you're just different, in a good way. I don't understand how can you not have jacked off in seventeen years, but that's your business." He kissed Eren softly. "Only you get to say when."

"You sweet talker, you." Eren lifted himself off the bed and threw the clothes to one side. "You're also wearing too much clothes for this, if my book research is right." He teased, tugging at Jean's robe's buttons.

"That I am. Care to help?" His hips made a small circular movement that got a small, surprised moan out of the other, and he quickly shed all the upper layers of clothes.

Eren's fingers touched Jean's chest and he sighed happily, while the other chuckled and shook his head a little.

"You are so fucking cute, Jean." Eren slid his hands down and Jean shivered, the sudden movement making them both whine.

"Don't call me cute, damn it. You're making me regret this thing entirely."

"I don't know, then. I suppose I could call you sexy, but it'd feel kinda empty, I guess." The brunet made a tentative thrusting movement, answered by Jean grinding down again.

"Wanna do this dry humping, frotting, me riding you? Just choose whatever feels comfortable to you, I don't even care anymore, you giant douchenozzle, I just wanna feel you." Jean leaned in and Eren laughed a little.

"Isn't frottage that thing... where you touch the dicks and... yeah?" He blushes.

"Gosh, you call me cute, but look at you, being embarrassed. Yeah, it's when you rub the dicks together." The blond smiled, unbuckling Eren's pants and palming through the fabric of his boxers, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. "I didn't hurt you, right?" Eren shakes his head. "Oh, okay. Tell me if it gets too much in a bad way, okay? We're aiming for too much in a good way, here." He kisses his boyfriend on the very red cheek and did a quick work of his pants, getting up and dropping his pants, standing in only his boxers. He started pulling at Eren's pants, and the other lifted his hips to allow him to remove the garment.

"Is it okay to be nervous?" Eren blurts out of the blue when Jean climbs back on his lap. Jean chuckles and kisses his nose.

"A little, yes. It's our first time; I'm a little nervous too."

"Good, I'm not the only one." Eren smiled that nervous smile he got when his resolve was affirming itself. "You look so handsome right now. See, not cute." He smiled at Jean, who rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're pretty, Eren." He leaned down for a kiss, revelling in the skin touch, and knowing that finally he'll get to touch and be touched by the person he loves in the way he's been wanting since forever.

Jean slids his hand inside the other's boxer shorts. and Eren makes a small surprised noise.

"It feels weird, in a good way." He said when Jean looked at him a bit worriedly. "Isn't that what we're aiming at?"

"Yes, it is." He shook his head, smiling and biting his lip. He kissed Eren again, moving his hand, feeling the other's hands give tentative squeezes to his ass, keening when he got bolder and (probably before he lost his nerve) shoving his hand in his boxers, digging his nails in his skin. "Okay, let's get out of this underwear." Jean rolled off Eren, and readjusted himself on the bed, so that he was no longer half off the bed, and Eren followed lead, shimmying out of his boxers and standing beetroot red in front of his boyfriend, cock at half-mast.

Jean pulled his own underwear off, and jumped his boyfriend, grateful they were both really into this, grateful Eren was responding just as enthusiastically (at least he hoped so, but knowing Eren, if he wasn't comfortable, he'd run away naked if he had to).

"Hn, this is weird." Eren laughed, moving his hips against Jean's, surprising the other. "Feels nice." He sighed happily into Jean's shoulder.

"I'm glad. Because I'm going pretty insane over here and can I just--" He cut himself off and slid his left hand between them, holding their cocks together and moving his hips lazily, breath hitching, listening to Eren's giggly moans and feeling him squirm.

He tangled their legs and moved his hand slowly, biting the other's neck and kissing, trying to be level-headed enough to stop if Eren needed, but the feeling was too good. Eren gave tiny pulls to his hair, and the frail rhythm he set stuttered, and he heard as his boyfriend let out the cutest, hottest moan he's ever heard. Innocent, inexperienced Eren came first, mewling and giggling, holding Jean close and letting him kiss him silly until Jean came, too.

"Well, that was fun!" The brunet smiled, kissing Jean, holding him close, petting his hair.

"'Fun'?" The other snorted. "I was aiming for 'fantastic', or 'marvelous', 'best ever' even."

"It was really good, okay?" He kept treading his fingers in Jean's hair, caressing his boyfriend's leg with his feet. "It was awesome, you're awesome, I love you."

"You mean it?"

"Hell yeah, I do. You're an ass, but you're a decent ass."

They laughed, and let the comfortable silence settle for a moment, just enjoying each other.

"It was a bit difficult, you know? All that frustration. But I'm happy." He rolled off Eren again, but Eren was having none of it, rolling to the side with him. "If you're happy, I'm happy too. I have no idea why, because you're a little shit, but I love you, jackass."

"Sappy fuck. Never change."

"I don't plan on that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THIS CONCLUDES THIS SAGA OF SILLY BOYFRIENDS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
